


Need To Be With You

by talkingtronnor



Category: Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtronnor/pseuds/talkingtronnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor couldn't sleep, so he drove to Troye's AirBnB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need To Be With You

“I couldn’t sleep.”

Connor was standing on my doorstep. He looked like he’d already tried sleeping. He was in his sweats and his hair was a mess. And he looked really tired. It was going on two in the morning, so that made sense. 

I had just been settling down for bed. I had been excited to start working again and my brain could not stop coming up with new lyrics and fresh ideas for how to make this album even better. 

I stood there shocked. I had thought we were going to spend tonight at our respective places. Connor had a big video to upload tomorrow and I had to be in the studio early. 

“Come on in.” 

Connor stepped past me and I closed the door behind him. When I turned around he was right in front of me. His hands were in the pockets of his sweatshirt, but his eyes were boring into mine. He had sort of a lost expression on his face. Looking at me like I could solve all his problems.

Maybe I could. 

I quickly eliminated the short distance between us and engulfed him in a hug. I could feel him relax into it quickly. He pulled his hands from his pockets and pulled me close. I ran my fingers through his hair and he relaxed further. 

“Let’s go up to bed,” I murmured. 

He nodded and followed me up the stairs and into the bedroom. 

___

 

Connor tucked his face into my neck, and tightened his arm around my waist. He sighed deeply, his breath hot against my skin. 

“Thank you.”

“Of course.” 

“I love you.”

A soft smile touched my lips, and I hugged him closer to me.  
 “I love you, too.”


End file.
